memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Folk (episode)
:You may also be looking for the term spirit folk. The characters in the Fair Haven holoprogram begin to suspect the Voyager crew after they witness several "supernatural" occurrences. Summary Teaser Tom Paris, playing the inventor, barrels through Fair Haven on an old automobile, wreaking havoc until a pile of barrels stops him. Seamus, nearby, goes to see if he's all right and remarks on him having money to afford the automobile. Paris explains that he fell into some money with an inheritance, which prompts Seamus to ask discretely for a few shillings. As Seamus leaves, Paris tells the computer to repair a damaged tire, which appears, however, Seamus sees that happen and comes to a very simple conclusion: it is black magic. Act One Seamus goes to the pub, and uses the money Paris gave him to wash down his troubles. Drawing everyone there to him, he tells everyone what he saw; "Tommy boy" make a new wheel appear in thin air, and he is going to Castle O'Dell, which is haunted with evil spirits, later. He goes through town as if he built the place, and his friends are shifty. Most are skeptical of him, including Doctor and barkeep Michael Sullivan, since he does typically "add color" to his stories, but it does unsettle them. He recites a legend about a similar town where spirit folk sneaked in, took advantage of their hospitality, and took all the people to the other world. The entire town vanished. When Katie O'Clare comes in, everyone stops talking and Sullivan immediately and warmly greets her, bringing her to the bar and dismissing their earlier conversation. Meanwhile, on the rest of the ship, Harry Kim replicates flowers for someone, a lovely Irish lass named Maggie O'Halloran. B'Elanna Torres complains about her technical difficulties with the program when Paris decides to make Kim's date a little more interesting. He follows Kim and Maggie O'Halloran from a distance as they talk in the program. Unbeknownst to him, however, Seamus and Milo follow Paris around, determined to prove he is a demon. As Kim talks about his ship to Maggie, a sailing ship, Paris readies himself for a practical joke, and Seamus and Milo argue quietly about whether they should be there and whether the others will believe them. Then, a moment comes when Kim gets to hold O'Halloran's hand and kiss her. Paris takes out a PADD and reprograms Maggie into a cow, shocking Kim, Seamus and Milo. As Kim argues with Paris, they are ordered to the bridge soon after. Seamus and Milo also hear the the order, and, scared, are convinced there's magic involved. Act Two That night, Father Mulligan (The Doctor) gives a sermon about harmony, and the evils of retribution. When he begins to get to his climax, Seamus and Milo barge in with the cow which used to be Maggie. Mulligan disbelieves them when they explain the situation. They point out that it was the trickery of Paris and Kim. The Doctor reassures them that it was just a prank, and he saw Maggie this morning. He ends mass and kicks them out, keeping the cow with him. Seamus and Milo do find Maggie outside, who appears just before they get there. She doesn't seem herself, as she had a dream without remembering going to sleep. She doesn't remember anything about last night, but remembers walking around town with a bell around her neck, showing up at church, and everyone staring at her. She was tending her flowers just as they walked up. They return to the bar, and more people start telling stories, of how Kim and Paris can change the weather, a daughter who fell in a well reappearing in the meadows, and Father Mulligan disappearing after service one night. Sullivan puts a stop to it, saying that there is nothing they can do; they can't just shoot everyone they suspect, since they are their neighbors. He wants them to go about the situation like civilized people. Later, when Sullivan is alone with Katie O'Clare, he hands her a copy of The Faerie Queene, suggesting that the townsfolk are wondering about strange things happening. He even did some checking, and there is no one who knows her (supposed) point of origin. He wants to know where she goes when she leaves and more about her to put his thoughts at ease. She admits she hasn't been honest, but not about anything important. She tries to explain that there are things he just cannot understand, but he wants to know. She doesn't know what to say, so she ends the program. Act Three Janeway demands to know what Paris did with the program. He says nothing he did should result in that. Torres shuts the program down so she can make system repairs, and Paris and Kim begin to examine the character parameters. When they call up Michael Sullivan's character, instead of his image, the entire character comes to life, now in the hololab and sees them wearing their uniforms. He demands to know where he is, but they calm him down. They identify the subroutines which make him oblivious to things outside the program, and those subroutines are offline. They attempt to restore them, and as he realizes something is off-kilter, he pretends to appear to think nothing is out of the ordinary instantly (as the subroutines still don't go into effect). But when they find a way to restore all of the other characters at once, it is clear from his facial expression – which they miss – he was pretending to be complacent. The stunned, almost angry, Michael Sullivan calls Fitzgerald into the church. Only later do Paris and Kim figure out they failed, and plan to reset him along with everyone else. Janeway argues with Chakotay about what to do if they can't fix Michael. He suggests she get creative. Sullivan, meanwhile, tells Fitzgerald an incredible story: he was taken to another world, and they were saying things about changing people and talking like he wasn't even there. They decide to be prepared for whatever will happen at the Pub that night (the way to reset all of their programs using one of the hubs inside the building). While Kim and Paris sneak into the pub to do it, the town gathers to discuss strategy. Some want to use rifles, some want to use books, some want to use rowan berries and red thread. Sullivan doesn't like it, but he is drowned out by Seamus. They head right over to the pub, and catch them in a red thread net, and when they see the control panel, they shoot it repeatedly to dispel the voice from the other world complaining about the failure of the safety protocols. When Paris orders the computer to freeze the program, half the characters freeze, and the other half chase them. When Paris and Kim can't pause the program or call up an exit, they capture them and hold them in the church. Act Four In the ready room, the rest of the senior staff discuss what to do. Transporters can't get a lock, they don't want to shut down the program or they'll lose it, and armed conflict would risk the lives of their security personnel. Instead, Janeway decides to send in The Doctor who can attach pattern enhancers to Paris and Kim to retrieve them. Meanwhile, the exorcisms of Paris and Kim, tied up with red twine and having incantations shouted, isn't going very well. When they are discussing lynching, The Doctor bursts in and condemns them all as 'sinners'. They ignore him, pointing out he vanished after his sermon, and tie him up with the others. They take away the transport enhancers, and The Doctor's mobile emitter, tying him into the same grid. On the bridge, the crew detect that The Doctor is now in the program, and can't isolate him. Seamus continues to use incantations to get more information. He also tries hypnosis, which, oddly, works on The Doctor. They learn from him that there is a ship called Voyager. They ignore it as nonsense, but Sullivan believes Katie is there and he asks The Doctor how to get there, having come back once before. The Doctor suggests the mobile emitter, and when Tuvok beams it to the bridge without looking, Janeway is astonished to see Sullivan materialize. He is more astonished than she is. Act Five Janeway is forced to explain everything as feels she has no choice. She explains that Voyager is a time ship, like H.G. Wells, and that many members of the crew he recognizes just visit Fair Haven because they are explorers. As Sullivan begins to understand, and slowly come to terms with the starship, Tuvok announces through the comm that the townspeople have started piling kindling. She returns to the holodeck program with Sullivan, and she explains to the townspeople that they use technology, not magic, and they do not wish to destroy their town. In fact, Sullivan points out that they helped the town by creating clear days and saving children (turning Maggie into a cow excepted, which Paris promises not to do again). Sullivan convinces them not to turn their backs on these people, and everyone cools down. Torres once again complains about the limits of holographic technology, saying they will have to limit the time the program runs. Janeway regretfully accepts this fact, but with her last short time in the program, finds that everything is back to normal, with holographic and flesh and blood characters, more or less. Memorable quotes "Just because we're from different worlds, doesn't mean we can't care for each other." : - Janeway, to Michael just before reentering into the holodeck. Then, Michael repeats it to the townsfolk inside the church in the program. "Saints preserve us!" : - Seamus, to Tom Paris when he repairs his primitive automobile at the command of his voice. "I've got a boyfriend who malfunctions." : - Janeway, to Chakotay about Michael Sullivan "Never underestimate an Irish hologram." : - Janeway "Hate to break the news to you, Michael, but I'm a starship captain, and you're a 300 deciwatt holodeck program." : - Janeway, to Chakotay about Michael Sullivan "If you can get a spirit to reveal his true name, you'll render yourself impervious to his charms!" "What is your true name!?" "I haven't decided on one yet." : - Seamus, Milo, and The Doctor, during The Doctor's hypnosis "When your quaint little seaside town starts to depolarize, don't come crying to me." : - B'Elanna Torres, to Tom Paris "SINNERS!" : - The Doctor, while attempting to rescue Paris and Kim "Superstition... is the religion of fools!" : - Michael Sullivan, to Seamus Background information * This episode had the working title "Daoine Sidhe", an Irish phrase which means "The People of the Mounds." * The final draft script for this episode was submitted on . Continuity and trivia * Bairbre Dowling (who played Edith Mulchaey) is the ex-wife of star Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien). * Michael Sullivan giving Kathryn Janeway a copy of The Faerie Queene, insinuating that the townfolk believe her to be the pixie queen, is actually accurate in a sense: Kate Mulgrew voiced on the television cartoon series . * In this episode, Tom Paris says, "So much for my open-door policy." However, it was actually Neelix who suggested the "open door protocol" to Captain Janeway in the episode . * Also in "Fair Haven", when discussing the rewriting of the program, Paris and Janeway say it will take six or seven weeks to complete. The two episodes are six apart numerically and were originally aired six weeks apart. * In the final dialogue of the episode, Sullivan tells Janeway that knowing a spirit's true name renders one impervious to their charms, but Janeway insists that she doesn't believe a word of it. In "Fair Haven", she restricts herself access to his matrix, so he is, in effect, impervious to her charms. Awards * This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) (Jay Chattaway). Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 6.9, *As part of the VOY Season 6 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Robert Duncan McNeill as Ensign Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *Richard Riehle as Seamus *Ian Abercrombie as Milo *Ian Patrick Williams as *Henriette Ivanans as Maggie O'Halloran *Duffie McIntire as Grace Declan Special guest star *Fintan McKeown as Michael Sullivan Co-stars *Bairbre Dowling as Edith *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited co-stars * Marvin De Baca as operations division officer * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Unknown performers as ** Command division officer ** Danny Stand-ins * Brita Nowak – stand-in for Jeri Ryan References 1846; A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court; Amen; America; aristocrat; arm wrestling; ash berry; automobile; Ballahick Farm; barkeep; blasphemy; Broadway lily; cabbage; Castle O'Dell; chandelier; chaperone; Christmas; clutch; Colby family; County Clare; County Meath; county; cow; deciwatt; ditch; ; Doolin; Double-barreled shotgun; epic poem; ; Faerie Magick; ; Fair Haven; Father; Federation; forgive and forget; ; ; Glen Abbey; goat; goblin; gold; Guinness; heathen; holotechnology; holy war; hoop and stick; hypnosis; holoemitter; Irish; Irish language; irrigation; Kilmanin; kindling; lamppost; Latin; leprechaun; Liam; magic; mass; meadow; Michael Sullivan's cousin; mobile emitter; ; Mulligan; nickelodeon; ; otherworld; outer space; ; Paris 042; Patsy; perceptual filter; pig; pint; pixie; plow; potato; practical joke; rainbow; ; religion; rifle; rings: St. Mary's Church; sacramental wine; sermon; shilling; shock; sorcerer; ; spirit folk; stanza; Sunday; tea; ; toast; turkey; ; village square; ; well; wharf; wing External links * |next= }} de:Das Geistervolk es:Spirit Folk fr:Spirit Folk (épisode) nl:Spirit Folk Category:VOY episodes